Sunday Bloody Sunday
by aposentada
Summary: No tapete vinho daquele quarto pequeno, Draco Malfoy estava no chão, o rosto cheio de lágrimas e sangue. Ele chorava pela primeira vez em toda sua vida por alguém... e esse alguém era Harry Potter.


N/A1: Não perguntem como essa fic saiu. Só caiu na minha cabeça durante a aula de Matemática e agora estou eu aqui a escrevê-la. Espero que gostem.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Harry Potter e Cia. pertencem a J.K. Rowling e Sunday Bloody Sunday pertence ao U2. Só me apropriei dos personagens e da música.

* * *

**Sunday Bloody Sunday**

**By Christine AnnetteWaters**

* * *

_Não posso acreditar nas notícias de hoje _

O jornal tremia nas suas mãos. Seu copo de bebida quebrara, os pedaços espalhados pelo pequeno quarto.

_Oh, não posso fechar os olhos e fazê-las desaparecer_

**VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM DERROTADO!**

**O mundo mágico bruxo acorda hoje mais aliviado pela derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem, ontem, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ontem o bruxo das trevas tentou invadir o castelo...**

Sua cabeça rodava. Esqueceu por um momento onde estava: um hotel trouxa na fronteira da França com a Alemanha. Fora obrigado a engolir seu orgulho e sua honra, se quisesse continuar vivo. Fugira como um traidor da Grã-Bretanha, perseguido pelos antigos aliados. Olhos cinzas arregalados liam a manchete.

**..., numa batalha decisiva numa guerra que já durava 3 anos. Não esperavam a grande coragem dos estudantes e professores da escola, que lutaram com coragem numa batalha...**

Fugira de casa às vésperas do aniversário de 17 anos. Dia 4 de junho de 1997. Apesar de ter recebido a Marca, não iria lutar por um lado derrotado. Mas também não iria para o lado luminoso, bom. Lá não haveria lugar para ele. Juntou algumas roupas numa mala, esvaziou o pouco que havia no cofre da família e fugiu, covarde como a família nunca o ensinara a ser. Queria ficar longe. Queria segurança. Queria proteção. Mas não voltou a Hogwarts. Cabelos loiros, que já haviam sido belos e bem tratados, caiam oleosos e sujos sobre a testa do jovem, que os afastou para continuar a ler. Chocado.

**... considerada a mais sangrenta da Segunda Guerra Guerra. Era domingo, e os comensais foram surpreendidos pela rapidez de ação dos estudantes e professores, que eles julgavam não estar preparados para a batalha. **

Os Comensais da Morte o haviam caçado por algum tempo. Quase o haviam pego no porto trouxa de Londres. Não podia usar magia, podia ser rastreado. Chegou ilegal à França, como se fosse qualquer miserável trouxa. Quanta ironia. Tanto tempo havia odiado e desprezado trouxas, e agora... vivia como um deles.

_Quanto tempo... _

_Quanto tempo teremos de cantar esta canção?_

_Quanto tempo? quanto tempo..._

_Porque esta noite... podemos ser como um _

_Esta noite_

Depois que chegara a França, vivera escondido por algum tempo, com medo de que os Comensais o achassem. Mas eles jamais o procuraram na França. As batalhas estavam difíceis demais na Inglaterra para que se preocupassem com um desertor. A Ordem nem sequer deu-se ao trabalho de procurá-lo. Também tinham muito mais a fazer do que procurar por um garoto de 17 anos, cujo o nome da família fora reduzido a cinzas. Draco Malfoy.

**Houveram muitas baixas na longa batalha, que durou da manhã até o início da noite. No total, foram mortos 102 estudantes e 3 professores. Mas as estatísticas ainda não foram fechadas, pois há 69 feridos, 15 em estado grave.**

Seu copo de vodca estava reduzido a cacos. Ficara num estado de torpor tal quando lera a manchete que o copo quebrara em sua mão, tamanha a pressão feita. Sangue e álcool misturavam-se em sua mão, mas ele não percebera. _Derrotado_. Ele deveria estar feliz, gargalhando como um louco, refazendo as malas para correr de volta à Grã-Bretanha. Mas, quando vira a primeira página do jornal, uma coisa gelada se espalhara pelo seu corpo, seu estômago, sua garganta, sua boca, sua mente. A única e pura sensação do pânico.

_Garrafas quebradas sob os pés das crianças_

_Corpos espalhados num beco sem saída_

_Mas não vou atender ao clamor da batalha_

_Ele me irrita, me encurrala _

**No lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, houveram 159 mortos e 37 feridos, nenhum grave, que foram tratados e mandados imediatamente para Azkaban. **

Ele deveria estar lá. Ele deveria estar ferido. Ele deveria estar _morto. _Um corpo branco como a neve, coberto de sangue, os olhos arregalados, o grito de horror para sempre preso na garganta. Ou quem sabe ele estaria agora em Azkaban, enlouquecendo lentamente com os dementadores? Mas ele não escolhera esse caminho. Preferia fugir, salvar covardemente a própria vida, se esconder. Tudo menos ajudar, estender a mão a alguém. Asqueroso. Mas era algo da sua personalidade, estranhado dentro dele. Quem sabe quem morrera em seu lugar? Weasley, Granger, Lovegood? Soldados em uma batalha. Como se fossem de brinquedo.

_Domingo, sangrento domingo _

**Depois de grandes perdas, finalmente houve o grande combate entre Você-Sabe-Quem e Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Testumunhas dizem que foi um combate extremamente cansativo para ambas as partes. No final, Você-Sabe-Quem acabou expirando, morrendo por falta de energia. No momento de sua morte, todos os Comensais restantes se renderam. Era o fim.**

Potter. Ele sabia que deveria ter sido ele. Nos tempos que vivia no meio de Comensais, ouvia boatos sobre uma profecia... no final um teria que matar um ao outro, não? Um não poderia sobreviver enquanto o outro vivesse. Ele vencera. Os heróis venceram. Potter, o sol, brilhando agora com toda a sua força e esplendor. Ele, Draco, a lua... pálida e no seu canto, sobrevivendo da luz do sol. Mas agora nem isso ele tinha. Aquilo havia sido nos tempos da escola, frescos, divertidos e sem preocupações. O sol fora tirado dele. Agora as luzes haviam se apagado. Não interessava mais quem ganhara. Ele sempre seria um pária, um covarde, um rejeitado. Um bruxo que não se preocupada em defender mais do que ele mesmo. Uma vergonha.

_E a batalha apenas começou_

_Muitos perderam, _

_Mas me diga quem ganhou_

_Trincheira cavadas dentro dos nossos corações_

_E mães, crianças, irmãos, irmãs separados_

Foi quando ele leu o que restava na página. E o que restava de seu mundo desabou.

**Muito ferido e praticamente sem energias, Harry Potter foi levado para St. Mungus e medicado, mas foi declarado morto às 8:57 da noite. **

**( CONTINUA NA PÁGINA 2) **

_Domingo, sangrento domingo _

Ele largou o jornal, horrorizado. Subitamente sentiu a dor na mão já latejante. Seus joelhos cederam e ele foi ao chão. Água invadiu seus olhos. Tentando evitar que ela caísse, limpou o rosto com a mão ferida. Vermelho no branco. Não conseguiu evitar o pranto. A quanto tempo ele não chorava por alguém? Ele... nunca chorara por ninguém. Percebeu isso repentinamente.

_Quanto tempo..._

_Quanto tempo teremos de cantar essa canção?_

_Quanto tempo, quanto tempo?_

_Porque hoje à noite podemos ser um_

_Hoje à noite_

_Hoje à noite_

Os raios fortes de sol da manhã da França invadiam o quarto. No tapete vinho daquele quarto pequeno, Draco Malfoy estava jogado no chão, a mão esquerda sangrando, o rosto cheio de lágrimas e sangue. Cacos de vidro espalhados pelo cômodo. Draco Malfoy chorava pela primeira vez em toda sua vida por alguém... e esse alguém era Harry Potter.

_Enxugue suas lágrimas_

_Enxugue suas lágrimas_

_Enxugue seus olhos injetados_

Limpou o sangue do rosto com a manga da roupa surrada preta. O que iria fazer mesmo antes de pegar o jornal? Ah, sim... o banho. A água que ele conseguiria a muito custo esquentar um pouco naquele hotel de baixo nível deveria estar gelada... como seu espírito. Sua alma. Mas porque ele estava chorando?

_Domingo, sangrento domingo _

Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, como se fossem os últimos passos da sua vida. Dentro do cubículo, tirou a calça, a camisa com manchas de sangue. Colocou o dedos longos e ossudos dentro da água, testando a temperatura. Gelada. Entrou na pequena banheira, o corpo afundou rápido. Os olhos prateados encarando o teto, decorando cada mancha, cada vazamento, cada rachadura, .

Foi quando ele entendeu porque estava chorando.

_E é verdade que somos imunes_

_Quando o fato é ficção e a tv realidade_

_E hoje milhões choram_

_Nós comemos e bebemos enquanto amanhã eles morrem_

_A verdadeira batalha começou_

_Para reivindicar a vitória que Jesus conquistou_

_Domingo, sangrento domingo_

Sabia o que aconteceria com ele. Dali a algumas horas aurores da Embaixada Bruxa da Grã-Bretanha, munindo-se de um mandato de prisão contra ele, iriam arrombar a porta daquele quarto de hotel, acusando-o de colaboração com as Artes das Trevas. Pouco importava se havia ou não tomado parte nos combates; a Marca Negra por si só já iria condená-lo. Se Potter... Se Potter estivesse vivo, ele ainda teria uma chance de salvação, mas agora...

Ele poderia salvá-lo agora, mas estava morto. Draco sabia que ele fora o único que encarara os olhos cinzentos e vira... e vira alguma coisa boa.

Seu último pensamento antes de afundar na água gelada foram os olhos verdes. Não demorou muito antes que viesse a escuridão.

E o silêncio.

_Domingo, sangrento domingo_


End file.
